


Of christmas lights and headaches

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Sergio is a nuisance, Fernando has the patience of a saint and somewhere in between it’s almost Christmas.





	1. Putting up decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [londonbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/gifts).



> So, londonbird and i decided to do another challenge. This one is going to be like an advent calendar with one prompt each day until Christmas.
> 
> I'm afraid the plot won't be as elaborate as the last one, but also not as angst filled. I hope you'll still enjoy this one as well. :)
> 
> Prompt list inspired by [this post](http://kiu22.tumblr.com/post/37140678059/christmas-otp-challenge)

“What the hell are you doing up there?” Fernando yells from somewhere below him.

Sergio shifts his weight on the unsteady branch. “I’m hanging up decorations.” There are two strings of Christmas lights dangling from his neck. 

Fernando groans. “Will you get down here. I don’t feel like telling Zidane his captain fell out of a tree.”

“Fine,” Sergio pouts and climbs down, gets pulled into Fernando’s arms as soon as his feet hit solid ground. 

Fernando drapes the lights around Sergio’s neck and laughs. “You look ridiculous.” He kisses Sergio’s nose gently. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”


	2. Making christmas cards

Fernando smiles at Sergio biting his lip in concentration, at the colorful, thankfully not permanent additions to the ink on his forearms. The table in front of them is covered with markers and paper. 

He cranes his neck to see what Sergio is drawing. “Is that supposed to be a dog?” he asks with a frown.

“It’s a horse.” Sergio says indignantly.

“Why does it have antlers?”

“It wanted to dress up as a reindeer,” Sergio declares, almost managing to keep a straight face.

Fernando snorts. “I’m married to a five year old.”

Sergio grins and blows him a kiss.


	3. Making hot cocoa

“Hand me the milk?”

Sergio obediently hops off the counter, setting it down just out of Fernando’s reach.

He presses up flush against Fernando’s back. “i don’t feel like making cocoa anymore,” he whispers, sliding his hands down the front of Fernando’s sweats.

Fernando tries to ignore him but his hands shake, cocoa powder spilling over the counter when Sergio’s hand closes tight around him, slowly stroking him to hardness.

“Am i distracting you?” Sergio chuckles hoarsely, his own erection digging hungrily against the swell of Fernando’s ass.

“No,” Fernando lies, pushing their mugs away and arching into Sergio’s touch.


	4. Shopping for gifts

“You were supposed to order Christmas presents!” Fernando plants himself in Sergio’s lap, inquisitively staring at the computer screen.

“I am,” Sergio says, his free hand rubbing at Fernando’s hip bone through his thin shirt.

“You’re looking at sex toys.”

Sergio blinks at him innocently. “They make for great presents.”

“I bet they do,” Fernando laughs, wriggling his ass until Sergio groans. He uses the momentary distraction to take possession of the mouse, scrolling until he finds a pair of fluffy, leopard-print handcuffs.

Sergio’s eyes widen appreciatively, mouth curling into a suggestive smile. “Buy them in purple and you’re on.”


	5. Buying the christmas tree

Sergio tugs impatiently on Fernando’s arm. “Can we buy this one?”

“No.”

“But...”

“No!”

Sergio pouts. “Why not?”

“Because we’re not buying a strangely colored fake Christmas tree.”

 

After lots of convincing and some very inappropriate promises, Fernando finally manages to drag Sergio to the section of the store with the real trees.

“How about this one?” 

“It’s way too small.” Sergio shakes his head vehemently and Fernando suppresses the urge to roll his eyes.

“This one!” Sergio’s face lights up at possibly the biggest tree in the store and how is Fernando supposed to say no to that smile?


	6. Decorating the christmas tree

Fernando stares at the box of Real Madrid ornaments in horror. “They’re not going on the tree.”

“But they’re pretty.”

“They belong in the trash. How about red and white instead?” 

Sergio’s face scrunches in disgust.

“Exactly,” Fernando grins. 

“Red then?” Sergio pushes a box towards Fernando and disappears around the tree.

 

Half an hour later he appears again, a smirk on his face. “Didn’t you promise me a favor yesterday?”

Fernando laughs. “No blow jobs before the tree is done.”

“Not fair,” Sergio whines but he’s already reaching for another box.

The tree has never been decorated this quickly.


	7. Mistletoe

Fernando’s eyes are still half closed when something hanging off the showerhead catches his eye.

He frowns. “Sergio, why is there a mistletoe in the shower?”

“Why not?” Sergio smiles as he climbs in beside him, his towel pooling on the bathroom floor. He turns on the water and maneuvers them under the hot spray before he winds his arms around Fernando’s waist and kisses him softly.

The mistletoe gets swept away and clogs the drain but Fernando doesn’t notice, his eyes fluttering closed as Sergio drags their wet bodies even closer together, his fingers splayed possessively over his ass.


	8. Making snowmen

Fernando finds Sergio sitting on the window sill, staring out at the thin layer of snow covering their patio.

He twists around when he hears Fernando’s footsteps. “Do you think it’s enough to make a snowman?” 

Fernando shrugs. “Probably not.”

“Wanna try anyway?”

 

They barely manage to make two snowballs, the finished snowman not even as big as Sergio’s hand. 

“Do we have a carrot?” Sergio asks, eyeing his creation critically.

Fernando laughs. “That’s not gonna work. It’ll get crushed.”

“But it needs a nose.”

“Use a match then.”

Sergio’s face lights up. “Do we have some with red tips?”


	9. Wearing ugly christmas jumpers

Sergio barges into the room wearing a bright smile and an even brighter christmas sweater. Green, with Santa riding a unicorn on the front.

Fernando tries not to cringe too visibly when Sergio hands him a pink bundle, a ridiculously grinning reindeer face on it.

“Why pink?”

“Because pink looks amazing on you.”

Fernando rolls his eyes, but puts it on anyway, Sergio leaning in to snap a selfie of them, duckface included. 

“You better not use the reindeer filter.”

Sergio’s eyes are innocently wide. “I would never.”

Fernando figures it’s best to stay off social media for a while.


	10. Baking holiday treats

“What are we baking?” Sergio peers over Fernando’s shoulder.

“ _We_ are not baking anything. I’m making cookies.”

“But we had so much fun last year,” Sergio swipes his thumb through the dough and licks it seductively.

Fernando laughs. “We mostly made a mess.”

“A very enjoyable mess,” Sergio leers and gropes his ass.

Fernando shoos him away. “Go lick a bowl clean. I promised your mom i’d bring decent cookies.”

“i’d rather lick something else clean.”

“Sergio!”

“What? It’s not my fault cookie dough tastes best off your skin.”

“Out!”

Sergio sticks his tongue out and disappears around the corner.


	11. Snogging in front of the fireplace

A sudden movement catches Fernando’s attention. He turns and promptly bursts out laughing. Sergio is curled up in front of the fireplace, cuddled under a fluffy blanket and wearing a red christmas hat.

“Really?”

Sergio pats the space beside him. “Why don’t you come join me?”

“I’m watching football.”

“Do you even know who’s playing?”

Fernando tries to check the screen inconspicuously, but...

“No cheating.”

Fernando groans. “Fine.” 

He moves over and crawls on top of Sergio, kisses him soundly.

He tugs on the blanket with a grin. “Are you naked under there?”

Sergio smirks. “Why don’t you find out?”


	12. Watching a classic holiday film

“Not again, papá,” Fernando hears Junior say when he steps into the living room. He has to bite back a smile at the sight in front of him. Sergio is pouting on the couch, Junior glaring angrily at him, tiny fists resting on his hips. 

“What’s going on?” 

“He doesn’t want to watch Frozen,” Sergio whines.

Fernando laughs. “I wonder why that is?” 

“Funny,” Sergio grumbles and hides his face in a pillow. “We haven’t watched it that often.” 

Fernando ignores him and picks up Junior who slings his arms happily around Fernando's neck. “Wanna help pick out another movie?”


	13. Playing festive music or caroling

Fernando rolls over with a groan. It’s still dark outside and Sergio is too loud.

He follows the sound of Sergio’s singing to the bathroom, lingering in the doorway while he tries to identify the garbled lyrics over the rushing of the water.

It takes him a while to figure out it’s the melody of _Last Christmas_.

He sticks his head into the shower, smiling. “Babe, i love you, but maybe you should stick to songs in a language you actually know.”

He blinks in surprise when the shower door is suddenly and very rudely slammed into his face.

 _Fuck_.


	14. Ice skating

“Where are we going?” Sergio snaps, angrily staring out the window.

Fernando sighs. Sergio hadn’t accepted any of his apologies this morning, so he had decided to surprise him after training.

When they pull up to the rink, Sergio’s eyes go wide. “I thought you hated ice skating?”

“For you I’ll try anything.” Fernando wraps his scarf tightly around Sergio’s neck. “You know that i’m really sorry for this morning?” he whispers, softly kissing Sergio’s cold nose.

A first hesitant smile spreads across Sergio’s face. “I think I’ll forgive you.” He interlaces their gloved hands. “Come on, I’ll teach you.”


	15. Snowball fight!

Fernando and Junior eagerly scoop up all the snow they can manage. Overnight Madrid has turned white. 

Sergio is snoring softly when they tip toe into the room, giddy smiles on their faces. The first snowball (Fernando’s attempt) misses horribly and smacks against the wall. The second one (Junior this time) hits Sergio in the shoulder. He jolts awake with a yelp, freezing liquid seeping through his t-shirt as a flurry of snowballs rains down on him.

“Not fair,” he whines, but then his attackers crawl into bed beside him and suddenly he’s drowning in cuddles instead of cold snow.


	16. Catching a cold from being outside so much

“How are you feeling?”

Sergio is sniffling on the sofa, blanket pulled all the way up to his chin. “Horrible,” he croaks.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have played football in the snow?”

“Junior didn’t get sick,” Sergio says petulantly.

“Well, he had enough sense not to take his coat off in the middle of it because he was warm.”

Sergio sneezes.

Fernando rubs his back. “Drink your tea and then i’ll run you a bubble bath.”

“Will you join me?” Sergio’s attempt at a filthy smirk however gets thwarted by a coughing fit.

Fernando laughs. “How about you get better first?”


	17. spending time with family

“Did you pack the bunny?” 

Fernando almost bumps his head on the car roof at the panic in Sergio’s voice. 

“It’s in the back,” He straps Junior in before he climbs into the driver’s seat. 

Sergio still looks stressed. “Relax, we’re only going to visit your parents,” he soothes, hand rubbing Sergio’s thigh.

“What if we forgot something.”

“We’ll buy it.”

“But the plushie?”

“It’s in the back.”

 

A few hours later, halfway between Madrid and Sevilla, Fernando peeks into the rearview mirror and smiles. Junior is busy coloring while Sergio is fast asleep, bunny cuddled tightly against his chest.


	18. One lending the other their gloves to keep them warm

“Have you seen my gloves?” 

“No,” Fernando ventures back into the bedroom.

“I told you we would forget something.”

“What do you need them for anyway?” He groans at the state of their suitcase, clothes strewn all across the bed and floor.

“I’m taking Junior to see the horses.”

“Just take mine then.” He laughs when Sergio cringes visibly. “Don’t worry, i packed some without the Atleti crest on them.”

“Oh, thank god.” 

“Watch it.” Fernando tries to shove him, but Sergio ducks out of his reach.

“Won’t you need gloves too?”

Fernando rolls his eyes. “It’s 16 degrees outside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a sidenote: the 16 degrees mentioned in the chapter are in Celsius. For anyone who's not used to that scale, it's around 60 degrees Fahrenheit.


	19. Throwing a holiday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea why i didn't realize that Real has a Lucas too while writing this :( so to clarify: the Lucas mentioned here is Atleti's Lucas Hernandez.

Fernando’ stomach lurches when he spots Sergio talking to Lucas and Diego Costa. He hurries over, dragging Sergio to the kitchen under the pretense of a food crisis.

“What are you doing?” he asks as soon as they’re alone.

“I was having a conversation with our guests.”

“With them?”

Sergio grins. “I can be civil when i want to.”

Fernando sighs. “I feel like i’m walking around in a minefield. It was a bad idea to invite both our teams.”

“You worry too much,” Sergio scolds softly. “Just forget about football. Everyone is here to have fun, so should you.”


	20. One surprising the other with an early gift

“Got you something.” Fernando drops a small, carefully wrapped present onto the bed.

“What is it?” Sergio asks, eagerly pulling at the paper, his eyes going dark before he’s even fully done unwrapping. “God, you’re the best,” he groans. 

“Thought you might like them.” Fernando smirks, his pulse skyrocketing when Sergio raises his arms obediently above his head. 

“Please?”

Fernando hurriedly pulls Sergio’s shirt off before he reaches for the purple handcuffs, winding them around the bedpost before he clicks them shut around Sergio’s wrists. 

“Fuck, you look hot like that,” he moans, his hand dipping between Sergio’s splayed legs.


	21. Making s'mores

“What are you doing?” Fernando surveys the chaos in the kitchen.

“i wanted to make s'mores.”

“How’s that going so far?”

“Horribly,” Sergio scrunches his nose. “The smell makes me sick and it’s a mess.” He holds up his hands that are covered in melted chocolate and marshmallows.

Fernando’s mouth curls suggestively. “Can i have a taste?” he grasps Sergio’s wrist and wraps his lips around his index, swirls his tongue until Sergio’s knees buckle.

“Not bad,” Fernando licks his lips. “I want another taste.” He suckles on Sergio’s thumb hungrily.

Sergio groans. “I changed my mind. I love smores.”


	22. Sneaking around after the other has fallen asleep to put up their gift

Fernando wakes with a jolt, wonders what pulled him so abruptly from his dream. 

There’s another loud crash followed by a string of curses in an all too familiar voice.

He chuckles softly and rolls onto Sergio’s side, knows that tomorrow, presents will be waiting under the tree.

The door creaks when Sergio tip toes inside, any attempt of stealthiness thwarted when he stubs his toes on the carpet.

He tumbles into bed gracelessly, lands almost involuntarily in Fernando’s arms. There’s a grunt and a sigh, a soft kiss on his lips and freezing feet enveloped by Fernando’s warm ones.


	23. Preparing christmas dinner

“Hand me the oregano.” Fernando turns back to the stove and Junior until he realizes Sergio looks completely lost in front of the spice rack.

“The third one on the left,” he points out, simultaneously holding onto Junior’s waist, steadying him on the chair he’s balanced on.

Sergio eventually manages to find the right jar. He hands it over to Fernando and ruffles Junior’s hair, watches him stir the sauce, a concentrated look on his face. “You’re doing good,” he praises before he leans up to whisper into Fernando’s ear. 

“How come he gets to help cook and i don’t?”


	24. Spending christmas eve together

Fernando follows the soft sounds of music through the dark house, eager for Sergio’s present. There’s nothing more delicious than one of Sergio’s surprises.

The living room looks different than he remembers, the christmas tree glowing with fairy lights, candles lighting the windows and a soft fire in the fireplace warming the room.

“Sergio?” he asks softly, almost afraid of disturbing the festive atmosphere.

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Sergio’s deep voice echoes across the room and Fernando’s eyes go dark when he spots him lying under the tree, dressed in nothing but a big red bow draped artfully around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)


End file.
